Question: Last week, Tiffany and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.1 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 80.85 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 41.43 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Tiffany in seconds?
To find how much faster Emily was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ Emily was 39.42 seconds faster than Tiffany.